This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless circuitry with antennas. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to form electronic device antenna structures with desired attributes. In some wireless devices, antennas are bulky. In other devices, antennas are compact, but are sensitive to the position of the antennas relative to external objects. If care is not taken, antennas may become detuned, may emit wireless signals with a power that is more or less than desired, or may otherwise not perform as expected.
In addition, it is often difficult to perform wireless communications with a satisfactory data rate (data throughput) using a single antenna in a wireless device, especially as software applications performed by wireless devices become increasingly data hungry. In order to increase the possible data rate for the wireless device, wireless devices can include multiple antennas that convey radio-frequency signals at the same frequency. However, it can be difficult to electromagnetically isolate multiple antennas operating at the same frequency, potentially leading to interference between the radio-frequency signals conveyed by each of the antennas and deterioration in the radio-frequency performance of the wireless device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for electronic devices such as electronic devices that include multiple antennas.